


Can we pretend?

by SonounaCattivaStella



Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [3]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Sentimental, Sentimentale, Shounen-ai, Spoilers, What-If, Writober, Writober 2020, triste
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: "Possiamo semplicemente fingere che sia stato tutto un gioco?"Jian Yi era scappato via dalla casa di Zhan Zheng Xi dopo aver avanzato la pretesa di dimenticare tutto, affermando che il suo era solo uno scherzo, una sua solita burla. E mentre correva a perdifiato sotto la pioggia, gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime e un bruciore lancinante lo colse al petto.
Relationships: Jian Yi/Zhan Zhengxi (19 Days)
Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Can we pretend?

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> _Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it_  
> **  
>  **Prompt** : _Hanahaki_
> 
> **! AVVERTENZA !**  
>  Possibile spoiler per chi non è in pari con la serie. Questa storia fa riferimento alle strisce dalla 108 alla 110 con delle evidenti modifiche.  
> 

#  _** Day 3 ** _

  
  
**Lista** : _BLANK_  
**Prompt** : _Hanahaki_  
**Fandom** : _19 days (19天)_  
**Rating** : _Giallo_  


  
  
" _Possiamo semplicemente fingere che sia stato tutto un gioco?_ "  
  
Quelle parole continuavano a risuonare e bruciare vive nella testa di Jian Yi. Quelle maledette parole che aveva detto a Zhan Zheng Xi pur di non rovinare il loro rapporto di amicizia, dopo averlo baciato. Non sapeva nemmeno lui cosa gli fosse preso, in quel momento. La sua mente gli aveva suggerito di comportarsi normalmente, di spostarsi e cercare un modo per rendere innocua quella situazione così equivoca di fronte agli occhi della piccola Zhan Zi Qian. Ma la vicinanza al viso dell'amico gli aveva fatto mandare in aria tutti i buoni propositi e il suo corpo si era mosso da solo, cercando il contatto con quelle labbra che agognava da così tanto tempo. Era stato un attimo, ma quel leggero sfiorarsi gli aveva davvero riempito il cuore. Poi era arrivato quel pugno e, insieme a lui, la consapevolezza di non essere ricambiato, non come voleva lui. Zhan Zheng Xi gli voleva bene, su questo non aveva dubbi, ma non lo amava. Il bene che l'altro provava per lui era di sola amicizia, quasi fraterno. E lui si era convinto, per anni, che quello poteva bastare, che andava bene tutto pur di restare accanto al suo Xixi. Ma aveva solo mentito a sé stesso e aveva ben presto capito di non potersi più accontentare del ruolo di amico che si era cucito addosso.   
  
Era scappato via dalla casa di Zhan Zheng Xi dopo aver avanzato la pretesa di dimenticare tutto, affermando che il suo era solo uno scherzo, una sua solita burla. E mentre correva a perdifiato sotto la pioggia, gli occhi gli si riempirono di lacrime e un bruciore lancinante lo colse al petto. Non si fermò, imputando quel dolore allo sforzo causato dalla corsa e al dispiacere che si era annidato dentro al suo cuore. Arrivò a casa zuppo e con il fiato corto. Aveva i polmoni letteralmente in fiamme e un'insopportabile senso di costrizione gli impediva quasi di respirare. Andò alla toilette con l'intento di fare un bagno caldo, cambiarsi e calmarsi. Nel fare ciò, il suo sguardo si fermò sul riflesso del suo viso allo specchio. Aveva un aspetto a dir poco orribile. Gli occhi erano rossi e gonfi, i suoi capelli si erano appiccicati su ogni porzione di pelle disponibile, le labbra avevano perso colore diventando quasi cianotiche. Quella visione gli mandò una stilettata dritta al cuore e un'altra fitta al petto. Iniziò a tossire senza sosta, annaspando in cerca d'aria.   
  
Quando un petalo di rosa rossa uscì dalla sua bocca per andare a depositarsi dentro il lavandino, il panico si impossessò di lui. Sconcertato, portò una mano davanti alle labbra proprio mentre un altro colpo di tosse lo scuoteva da capo a piedi. Altri petali si raccolsero nel suo palmo mentre i polmoni bruciavano come in preda a un incendio. Cosa stava succedendo? Com'era possibile che dei petali di rosa erano appena usciti dalla sua bocca? Lasciò perdere il suo intento di fare il bagno e si precipitò alla cornetta del telefono. Doveva chiamare qualcuno, chiedere aiuto. Ma chi avrebbe potuto aiutarlo? Chi avrebbe creduto a ciò che stava succedendo in quel momento? Il suo pensiero corse subito a Zhan Zheng Xi e un'ulteriore raffica di colpi di tosse lo colse in pieno, facendogli vomitare anche l'anima insieme ai petali. Quando riuscì a respirare nuovamente, decise di volere delle risposte prima di chiedere aiuto a qualcuno. Fece una veloce ricerca su internet e ciò che vi trovò gli strinse il cuore in una dolorosa morsa e gli provocò delle violente vertigini: _Hanahaki Disease_.  
  
" _È una malattia in cui la vittima tossisce petali di fiori quando soffre di un amore non corrisposto. Finisce quando l'amato restituisce i propri sentimenti (solo amore romantico; una forte amicizia non è sufficiente), o quando la vittima muore. Può essere curato attraverso la rimozione chirurgica, ma quando l'infezione viene rimossa, anche i sentimenti romantici della vittima per il suo amore scompaiono._ "  
  
Jian Yi si accasciò sul pavimento e pianse nuovamente tutte le sue lacrime, urlando per il dolore che gli stava lacerando le viscere. Aveva sempre creduto che il mal d'amore fosse una finzione, una cosa che solo le ragazzine alle prese con la prima cotta potevano provare. E, invece, ecco che era qualcosa di dolorosamente reale e mortale. Si rese conto che nessuno avrebbe potuto aiutarlo. Zhan Zheng Xi non lo ricambiava, non lo amava come un amante, ma come un amico e ciò non bastava. E lui non si sarebbe mai sottoposto all'intervento perché perdere i suoi sentimenti nei confronti dell'altro, per lui, significava comunque morire.  
  
Altri colpi di tosse gli mozzarono il respiro e, stavolta, interi boccioli di rosa si riversarono fuori dalle sue labbra insieme a gocce di sangue. La malattia era già arrivata al suo stadio finale. In fondo, per anni si era annidata dentro di lui e aveva covato in silenzio, nutrendosi di ogni delusione e di tutte le volte in cui aveva rinnegato il suo amore nel nome dell'amicizia. A fatica, raggiunse di nuovo il telefono e compose quel numero che sapeva a memoria. Attese finché Zhan Zheng Xi non rispose e, combattendo contro il dolore che sentiva ad ogni respiro, trovò il coraggio di dire poche semplici parole.  
  
«Xixi... perdonami. Io... ti ho sempre amat-» Non riuscì nemmeno a concludere la frase. Un bocciolo di rosa dietro l'altro iniziarono a fuoriuscire dalle sue labbra, gli steli irti di spine gli graffiavano la gola a sangue e gli impedivano di respirare.  
  
Prima di cadere rovinosamente contro il pavimento, era riuscito a sentire la voce di Zhan Zheng Xi che, preoccupato, lo chiamava dall'altra parte della cornetta. Sorrise flebilmente. Era felice di aver sentito la sua voce per l'ultima volta.   


**Parole** : _955_


End file.
